Charmed Progenies
by Magic Melinda Halliwell
Summary: Things are stirring up in the little town of Ortton. Local teens, Tess, Zeke, and Colt are in for a rude awakening when they get a visit from none other than husband of Charmed One, Leo Wyatt. He has to manage to convince them to use their magic for good. But will a major enemy get there first?
1. A New Destiny Part 1

I was late for the bus. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I was literally rushing now. I was lucky I didn't lose all the papers in my bag because I barely had any time to zip it up. I got there just as the bus pulled up. I walked on the bus. I sat down. The bus ride was quiet. I didn't talk to Ash, or Colton. I was too focused on the day ahead. When we got to school I ran off the bus faster than a cheetah. I ran to Bay. She had seen the results for the S.G.O elections. They posted it yesterday. I looked at her. She says "Hello Mrs. Vice President." I jumped for joy. I say "What about you?" She says "You're looking at the new Secretary of Orton Bay Middle School." We jump together. My seventh grade year was already off to a great start. And it was about to get even better. Uncle Brian was coming to visit. He's the Uncle that gets you all those cool gifts and takes you on all those cool trips. Kinda like Uncle Press from Pendragon series, except the weird Traveler part. Or at least I don't think he's a Traveler. Just joking. I know that stuff doesn't exist. The rest of the day went pretty smooth. The end of the day was where it got weird. I was talking with Colton and Ash's older brother Zeke. When we walked outside we noticed that all the buses we're gone. I called my dad from the office. It was a minor problem. When I saw Dad's car pull up we headed out of the school. I say to Zeke "You know, you're nothing like your brother." He nods. Colton says "True dat." We walk to the car. Before we get in I say "Best Buds Forever." They say "Best buds forever." We shake hands. I could feel a strong force around us. I heard something but I think it was just my imagination. We let go and got in the car. That's where it started.

I didn't think anything of it at time. That was a couple weeks ago. This is now. Weird things have been happening. A lot of kids have gone missing. And Orton was one of the safest towns in New York State. We were sitting in the library when Zeke, Colton, and I saw it. Zeke was a year older than me. Colton was 2 years older but he failed 2 grades so he was in my grade. Zeke had Study Hall and Colton and I were in lunch group. There was no one else in the library at the time, well except the librarian. And that was a good thing because what we saw was scary. Colton and I were doing an English project and Zeke was looking at a magazine. We heard screams. We ran over to the window and we saw a male in his 20s and a woman in her 30s. The girl had her hand over the man's mouth and was dragging him. I started to yell but Mr. Gillespie covered my mouth. He says "Just watch." Then the man did something. He flipped the woman over his shoulder and onto her back. He placed his foot on her chest. Then a woman and another man ran up to his side. They said something to the woman, but I couldn't tell what it was. It must have been some sort of warning or a threat because they let the woman up and she ran away. Then a male in his 30s came up to them. They said stuff to each other and then ran off. Before we could say another word Mr. Gillespie says "Lunch time you two." Colton and I grabbed our stuff and headed to the cafeteria. The rest of the day was very silent. The only time any of the three of us talked was when we had to. The day went by fairly fast.

The next day was when everything went wacko. When I got up in the morning it had seemed that Uncle Brian had packed up and left already. It wasn't unusual for him to do that. He comes and goes as he pleased. Usually it was during the day and he'd say goodbye first. I did the normal routine. Got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed out to the bus stop. I got on the bus. It was still silent between the three of us. Ash of course was running his mouth louder than my high definition speakers on 20. We got to school about 30 minutes later. The first four bells were pretty normal. Fifth bell is where my day went completely nuts. I was in Math. We were learning about algebra I think. I was too busy thinking about what happened the day before.

Then the man from yesterday came in. Mrs. Sly says "May I help you sir?" He says "Is Tessidy Trenton in your class?" Mrs. Sly says "Tess." I pack up my stuff and head out. I had no idea what this dude wanted. Considering the fact he had some mad fighting skills, I wasn't about to argue with this guy. When I walked out of the classroom he says "Where's your locker?" We walk over to my locker. I point to it. He says "Get your stuff." I grab my bag. I shut it. He says "Let's go." We head down the stairs.

At the bottom of them are Colton and Zeke. There was also the girl and other man from yesterday. The boys looked to me thinking I knew what was going on. I just shrugged. I say "Where are you taking us?" The man that took me says "All of your questions will be answered. All you need to know is we're here to help you and protect you." Zeke says "Wait protect us from what?" He didn't answer. That was all we said. We walked out of the school and there was a car waiting. It was a seven seat car. There was barely enough room for seven people. In the driver's seat was Uncle Brian. The man says "Get in the back." The man that took me sat in the front with Uncle Brian, the other man and the girl sat in the two seats in the middle. Zeke, Colton, and I were crammed in the third seats.

I say "Uncle Brian what's going on?" He says "First off my name is Leo. I see that you have all met Chris, Wyatt, and Mel." The first man waves, then the second man, and then the girl. I say "Yes because I really cared what their names were." Chris says "That's offense. Considering the fact that we're trying to save your lives." I say "From what?" Uncle Brian, or I mean Leo says "Just wait." Chris says "Hold on tight." Colton says "To what." Then all of a sudden the car was moving at like 130 mph. I could feel my face being ripped from my skull. It was so fast I couldn't move. About thirty seconds later we came to an immediate stop. I could feel my body jerk back into place. I say "What does it look like?" Leo says "What does what look like?" I say "Your home planet." He says "Sorry the only aliens you'll be seeing today is the modern citizens of San Francisco." I was too busy putting my jaw back into my mouth that he was right. It was just a normal city. Though I don't know how normal it could be if a car going faster than speed of light was on the normal schedule. Then I realized that people were too busy on their cell phones or talking to someone next to them to notice. Leo drove up to a house and parked his car in the driveway. A woman in her 30s came out. Chris, Wyatt, and Mel got out of the car. The woman says "Hey guys back so soon." Chris says "Yeah Mom, wasn't the hardest task given by the Elders." I was lucky I could still understand them. My brain was still spinning from that car ride. I think Zeke and Colton were the same way cause they weren't looking too hot. Leo got out of the car and the woman kissed him on the cheek. I think that last bit did it for all of us because the three of us puked all over the back of the second seat. Leo looked over and the woman made a nasty face. She says "You three are cleaning that up." Leo says "Come on Piper give them a break it's their first time." From the parts of my brain that weren't all over Leo's seat, I guessed that her name was Piper. I tried to connect the dots. Chris called Piper Mom, and Leo and Piper kissed. So Piper and Leo were probably married and Chris, Wyatt, and Mel were their kids. That means Leo was the third man from yesterday. Zeke and Colton get out and then they help me out. I say to Leo "Uncle Leo, why didn't you ever tell me you had kids or a wife for that matter." Piper says "Uncle, you didn't tell me you had a niece." Leo says "Because I don't. Being your uncle was my cover." I say "Cover for what?" He says "I think I know a way to explain it to you better. Follow me." He goes into the house. The boys look to me. I say "Don't ask me." Colton goes first, then Zeke, and then me. We stopped once we got into the house. This house was huge. Leo says "Chris, you wanna give them the grand tour." Chris gets off the couch. He says "Hello. I'll be your guide for this afternoon." We follow him around. He says "This Manor has housed every Halliwell up to P. Baxter." He says "Penny Halliwell, Patty Halliwell, the Charmed Ones, and me and my siblings." I say "We got it Chris." We head into what looks like Leo and Piper's room. On Leo's dresser is a pile of pictures. I say "Guys these are of us." Each from a different year all the way back to fourth grade. I say "How did he get these?" Zeke says "Apparently he some sort of secret agent." We walk up the steps. There's a door. I'm guessing it leads to the attic. Leo calls from inside. We walk in. He's standing behind a podium. There's a book open to a page on the podium. He signals for us to come over there. We walk over and stand next to him. He says "You guys are very special." I say "What?" He says "Take a look." He removes his hand and there's a picture of us on the page. He says "Very few get in the Book. Only the very special few." I read "The Full Blessed Three. Two brothers and a sister who contain powerful magic. Whitelighter-witches that are destined to save the world from evil. Working alongside the Charmed Ones these beings are the most powerful beings of magic the world will ever see. The oldest, the optimistic one. The middle one, the neurotic one. And the youngest, the most powerful but very mellow." I look to Colton and Zeke. They look at me.


	2. A New Destiny Part 2

You have to be kidding me right?" says Colton. Leo looks confused. I say "Ok where are the cameras?" Leo says "I have no idea what you're talking about." I say "Come on. You didn't really expect us to believe you." I wave my arms and a plant blows up. I say "Ok you have thirty seconds to explain what just happened." Leo says "That was one of your powers. Others include freezing, orbing, projection, elemental powers, telekinesis, and many more." I say "I got to get out of here." A voice says "You can't." Leo says "Andy, Kyle?" The one man says "Now would probably be a good time to apologize for trying to kill you." Leo says "All behind us." Andy says "Leo it might help if you show them the day." Leo says "But what if they can't handle it?" Kyle says "They can." They hold out their hands. I look to the boys. We take them. We're taken to Northern Middle School. Me, Zeke, and Colt are standing by the car. We high five each other a blue shield appear. A man runs toward it and he blows up. We let go and we're back at the house. I say "No." I run out. Colt and Zeke were about to stop me when Andy says "No let her go. She'll be back, one way or another."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Colton says. Kyle says "She'll be back." Zeke says "One way or another. You mean like dead or alive." Andy says "More like willingly or forced." Leo says "If we had just gone with my plan we wouldn't be in this mess." Kyle says "If we had gone with your plan they'd be dead right about now." Andy says "You're just lucky Chris and the guys were there to protect them." Colton says "Can we stop fighting over whose fault it is and starting worrying about how to fix it." Kyle says "I wouldn't entirely be surprised it Kabar didn't get to her already." Zeke says "Who?" Leo says "You don't think." Andy says "She's vulnerable. Without her siblings, not in control of her powers, complete package." Kyle says "Not to mention window of opportunity." Zeke says "The what?" Leo says "There's a 48 hour time limit for both sides to sway her to either side." Colton says "So how do we find her?" Chris comes up and says "Through the power of three." Everyone looks to Colton and Zeke. Zeke says "It's worth a shot."

Meanwhile I was running down the streets of San Francisco. Then a boy stopped me. He says "I can help you." I say "You don't even know me." He says "I know you more than you think Tess." I say "How can you help me?" He says "I can give you what you want. Revenge on your parents. For not being there, lying to you, giving you up." I say ''How?" He says "Take my hand Tess." I take his hand. We teleport out.

At the Manor Colton and Zeke are trying to find me. Colton says "It's not working. Maybe we should try that scrying thingy that Paige suggested." Chris says "You have to concentrate the both of you. Meanwhile we have to figure out ways evil could lure her to the dark side." Paige says "Revenge." Leo says "What?" Paige says "When I first found out about you guys, I was mad at Patty and Sam for giving me up, lying to me, not being there." Leo says "As we know from Chris over here, anger is an evil emotion." Colton waves his hand over the crystal and it begins to move. Zeke says "Look at this." Chris says "Of course it needed a connection." The crystal drops. Leo says "Kyle and Andy you stay here. Paige and Chris come with me and the boys." Chris says "Take our hands." Zeke takes Chris's hand, Colton takes Leo's. They orb out.

At the cave Kabar shows me around. I say "Why did your parents name you Kabar?" He says "They say I reminded them of the warlock from Halloweentown." I nod. He's got a lot of skulls. Then Paige, Leo, Chris, Zeke, and Colton orb in. Kabar walks in front of me and says "Too late. I got the window." Leo says "Yeah Kabar but you left out one thing. Love is stronger than anger." Chris and Leo begin to fight Kabar. I'm left with a choice. Colton and Zeke hold out their hands. Colton says "Tess be on our side." I take Zeke's and Colton's hands. A blue shield appears around us. Kabar screams out "No." We begin to levitate. Then two girls shimmer in. They take Kabar's hands and begin to rise. The six of us shoot out our hands and two large bolts of electricity shoot out at each other. One red, one blue. The blue one finally pushes towards Kabar and the girls. Their down but not dead. They shimmer out. We lower til we hit the ground. Leo says "Quite the power boost their think you can control it." I say "What do you think we've got you for?" We all laugh.

Later at the Manor everybody's chilling. Piper says "So your charges gonna be ok over there in Orton?" Leo says "I'm just a yelp away. And they know I'll always be there." He winks at us. I say "Well we better get home." We say goodbye to Piper, Paige, Kyle, Andy, and the kids. We get in the car. Me in the passenger, Zeke and Colton in the back. Leo says "Ready?" I say "We're going anyway." And off we went.


	3. Bite Me

A meeting was called. There were a group of kids sitting at a table. Then Zeke, Colt, and I came in and sat down. Colt says "Sorry we're late. We were doing other things." They nod. The kid at the top of the table says "Our numbers are decreasing by the minute." One kid says "Do we know what's causing it?" He says "No. It's like someone is hunting us down." I say "So what do we do?" He says "We want you to look into it. Since you and the Charmed Ones connect so well. Maybe they could help." I gulped and looked to the boys, they did the same thing.

After the meeting ended, the boys and I gathered at my house. I say "Well?" Colt says "It's not like we have to tell them." Zeke says "Yeah I mean it's not like vampires are evil. They're neutral." I say "Yeah I guess. Alright let's go." We orb to the Manor.

When we get there, no one is downstairs. I say "That's funny." We hear a screech. We run up to the attic. There Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are standing across a bunch of kids. Piper has some sort of stick in her hands. Paige says "Hey guys give us a minute. We're almost done." Piper says to the kids "What do you want?" One kid says "We need your help." Phoebe says "Bull." Piper waves the stick and electric bolts shoot out of it and at the kids. I look at their faces closely. They have fangs. Zeke and Colt must have noticed it too.

Piper says "Tell the truth." One kid says "We are. We need you." Paige says "This is getting tiring." Piper was about to shock them with the stick thing again when I barge in the middle and yell "Piper stop." I try to grab the stick away but she won't let go. Her hand jerks and the stick shocks me. I fall to the ground. Zeke and Colt run to me. I look to the kids and say "Go and report what you saw to no one." One kid says "But Tess." Zeke says "She said go." They teleport out. I shut my eyes and lay my head on the floor.

I think I blacked out because when I opened my eyes again, I was on the couch. Colt says "Hey you." Zeke comes in and hands me a glass. I look to him. He says "Drink it. It'll ease the pain." I sit up and a sharp pain hits my rib cage. I say "What happened?" He says "Well Piper electrocuted you." Piper says "On accident. She's the one that grabbed the stick from me." I say "You were going to kill them." Paige says "They were demons." Colt says "No they were vampires."

Phoebe says "What's the difference, they're still evil." I say "No. Vampires are neutral. Like witches." Paige says "So why did they need our help? I mean they did try to kill us." I say "They were different. The species was split up into two groups. Good and evil."

Piper says "What I don't get is why kids?" I say "It's just how it works." Phoebe says "So why did they come to us?" I say "Someone has been killing vampires. If it is what they think it is, he will come to you to get rid of them." Paige says "Who do they think it is?" I say "The Union. A group of werewolves." Piper says "So why us?" Colt says "That part is Top Secret." Phoebe says "And you know all of this how?" Zeke says "Also top secret." They roll their eyes.

We hear a crash upstairs and run up to the attic. Standing there were three boys and four girls. One boy says "Kill them." I say "Wait." One girl says "Why?" I say "We don't kill remember." One boy says "They need them to kill us, we kill them, we win." Zeke says "But then how can they help is they're dead?" One boy says "They're right. We must have a meeting. All Alliance members must attend." We nod. They teleport away.

Piper says "Who were they?" I say "They were the Alliance. Or most of them anyway. They're a group of vampires chosen to protect mortals from the Union." Phoebe says "What do you mean most of them?" Zeke says "The Alliance consists of ten members. Five girls, five boys." Paige says "There were only seven there. Where are the others?" Colt says "You're talking to them." Piper stops. She looks at us.

She says "You mean you are vampires." I say "Yes. I thought we covered that." Zeke says "Tess the meeting." I say "Oh that's right. See you around." We orb to the meeting. Ines greets us. She says "Come in we have much to discuss." We open the door and sit down. Nasir says "We need the Charmed Ones. If we don't hurry, they might get them first." I say "I know." Oki says "I propose we threaten to kill them." Joe says "We want them to help us Oki." Zeke says "Violence won't do us any good." Déjà says "Then what do you propose we do?" I say "We show them what the Union does." They all nod.

At the Manor, everyone's talking about us. Piper says "You two were their whitelighters, how could you not know they were vampires?" Kyle says "We didn't notice." Andy says "How did we not see it?" Leo says "Because we didn't want to see it." A voice yells "Is anyone here?" They all go into the conservatory. Paige says "Who are you?" A boy says "Here for your help."

Phoebe says "Are you the Union?" One boy says "Mam, we're only trying to stop the bloodsuckers from hurting the world." Piper says "How do we know you're not the evil ones?" One girl says "You'll just have to trust us." I say "Don't do it Piper." She turns around. The rest of the Alliance is standing behind me and the boys.

Zeke says "They're the ones that hurt people." A girl says "It's your word against ours." I say "Oh but there's where you're wrong." A hologram appears. I say "Her death against your word." The hologram shows one of the Union members eating a small girl. Then the hologram ends. I say "We don't hurt we protect." One boy says "Let's just kill them." Karey says "No, we're going to kill you."

I say "Stop it. This is not time for silly games." One boy from the Union says "Come on already." Zeke says "Are we going to fight or not?" A voice says "Not." A woman comes into the room. Leo says "Now who are you?" The woman says "I'm an Angel of Destiny." Piper says "What destiny?" She says "A great battle's destiny. And if you two fight here and now, the destiny will never exist." I say "What battle?" She says "You'll see." And then she disappears. The Union nods and disappears also. So does the other Alliance members.

Later, everyone is talking. Colt says "You know what confused me?" Zeke says "The Angel of Destiny?" He nods. Andy says "Yeah what was with her?" Leo says "And what battle was she talking about?" I say "I have no idea."


	4. Way Too Familiar

Iwas sitting watching TV when Piper came in. She says "Hello." I look up and say "Oh hey what's up?" She says "Nothing." She goes into the other room and Colt's sitting there with the book. She nods her head and goes into the kitchen. Zeke's eating an apple. She goes up to the attic and yells "Leo!" He comes in a few minutes later.

He says "What's wrong?" Piper says "There are three teens in my house." He says "Well Piper, they had no other place to go." Piper says "How about their parents?" Leo says "Don't know where they are." Piper says "Then who raised them?" Leo says "Mortals. They got separated from them. Similar to Paige." Piper says "What about Magic School? They could go there." Leo says "They just learned about magic, I don't know how much they could handle." Piper rolls her eyes. There's a crash downstairs and they run to see what happened. The boys and I help the kid up. He says "Please you have to help me find him." I say "Find who?" He says "Your familiar."

Piper hands him a glass of water. I say "What's a familiar?" Leo says "It's a guide to new witches." I say "Isn't that a whitelighter?" He says "No familiars are simply for witches and they only stay while witches learn the craft. Whitelighters stay with their charges forever." Colt says "So all new witches have familiars." Piper says "Our familiar was Kit." Leo says "So why did you come?" He says "I was his previous charge. The Elders told me that he was supposed to you guys next, and they wanted me to give him to you myself." I say "And what happened?" He says "He got away. The Elders told me he probably went to his next charges on his own."

I get up. Leo says "What's the matter?" I say "We have to go to school." I hand the boys their bags and I grab mine. He says "Well after school, come here ok." I nod. We orb to Ortton. The kids were just walking in. We met up with Bay and those guys and headed in the building. The day went smooth; all I could think about what happened. I mean if the familiar was supposed to go to us, wouldn't it be already here. When school was over I was about to head to the Manor, when I realized I had to tell my parents.

I missed the bus home, so I had to walk. When I reached Cayuga St, a dog ran up to me. I looked for a collar, but there wasn't one. He seemed to be friendly. I say "Who do you belong to boy?" He barks. I pet him. Then I realized I had my phone in my pocket. I call my mom. I say "Hey mom, yeah I'm staying with Uncle Brian. Bye." I pick up the dog. I orb to the Manor.

There everyone was waiting for me. Leo says "Where were you, the boys got home 20 minutes ago." I say "I started home, but then I called her. Look here. Ain't he cute? He followed me." He barks. The kid comes in. He says "Max." The dog jumps out of my hands and runs toward the kid. The kid says "Where did you find him?" I say "He found me." The kid says "Thank you. I'm Herman. I think you're safe." A demon shimmers in. He says "Think again." He throws a fireball and kills Herman. He points to me and says "You're next." He shimmers away.

Piper says "Why would he kill Herman?" Leo says "I don't even know." I say "I do. Well, I saw him following Max here. Maybe he wants Max." Piper says "Still why?" I say "Well most likely by killing us, Max is vulnerable. And if Herman was still alive, Max could go back to him and he'd be protected again." A voice says "Very good Tess." We all turn and see that Max said it. I say "You can talk?"

Max says "All familiars can." I say "So you can understand us." He says "Of course. And your theory is right. That was Deto. He's been after me ever since one of my witches killed his friend." I say "I thought witches didn't kill." Max says "Well his friend was a demon. And he feels killing me, will give him his revenge." I say "Why doesn't he just kill the witch? I mean why you?" He says "He already killed the witch. And many others. Luckily, I've been able to keep away long enough to train Herman. Sadly, I can't say the same for you." I say "Well how do we kill him?" He says "You don't. The power of three does." They look to Piper.

Paige says "You know I thought we were done with this." Piper says "Yeah well someone had to take it over, right?" They all nod. I say "Are you sure about this?" Max says "Yes." Phoebe says "A talking dog. That's a new one." Paige nods in agreement. I say "Ok deal with the demon now, talking dog later." The demon shimmers in. The sisters begin to read the spell but Deto throws Paige into a wall and she's knocked unconscious. He says "Oh your precious power of three." The boys and I stand up. He says "Come on, you're going to fight me. Cocky little witches aren't you?" I say "Maybe just a little." We pick up the sheet of paper. Piper and Phoebe look at us with confused faces.

He says "Oh, I almost feel pity." He shoots an engery ball at us and Colt deflects it. We read: A trail of tears, left by fear, demon of rage, you shall pay. The demon starts to shake. He says "But that's not possible." He bursts. Everyone looks to us. Piper says "Did they just do what I think they did?" Max says "Yes." Phoebe says "But how I thought we were the only ones who could use the power of three." Max says "Follow me."

He flashed away. I say "Where'd he go?" Leo says "I think I know." We take his hands and orb to a place. It looks like some kind of school. I say "Where are we?" Leo says "We are at Magic School." He waves to a kid flying above our heads. I watch as she flies down a hallway. Leo says "It's a place for kids to come and learn about magic." We walk to a large room. There Max is sitting in a chair.

He flashes into a human. I say "Oh you're kinda cute." Max says "Don't I'm like 300 years older than you." I nod. Leo says "Why are we here?" Kyle and Andy come in with a book in hand and Kyle says "Found it." Max says "You're about to find out. Come." We walk over to him. He uses telekinesis to flip through the pages, and then he stops. He says "Tess do you mind?" I read "The Full Blessed Ones. Most referred to as the Destined Ones, but are also known as the Prophecy Ones. Nine witches, who protect the innocent and do the greater good. Through their powers, they shall bring down a great threat." Max says "And then it goes on to tell about the connection to the Charmed Ones, special powers, blah, blah, blah." I say "So there are more of us?" He says "And you'll meet them when you are ready." I say "I'm not so sure I like this." Leo says "Oh you'll get used to it."


	5. Ultimate Destiny

was with the gang. Fawn, Karey, Bailee, Melissa, Gena, Joe, and the boys. Then a boy shimmers in. I say to them "Stand back." He says "Please. You have to help me." I look at his arm; it's almost completely blown off. He says "They're coming." Then a man and a woman shimmer in. The boy runs behind us. The nine of us form a V with the kid in the middle. The man looks at us for a minute and then says "All nine Destiny Ones. All together. A true sight." The woman says "He's a demon. You only protect the innocent." Colt says "Innocent until proven guilty." The man shoots an energy ball at Joe. He throws his arms up and ice shoots out. I say "How'd you do that?" Joe shrugs. The woman says "Damn." They shimmer away. The three of us look to Joe. We orb to the Manor.

When we get there, I get a cup of tea for the boy. I give it to him. He takes a sip and says "Thank you." I say "So what's up?" He says "I'm Emmet." Colt says "Ok Emmet, why were those demons chasing you?" He says "Because they're my parents." Zeke says "And the problem is?" He says "Two years ago, they took me from my real parents and gave me this potion to give me demonic powers." I say "Why did they pick you?" He says "They said something about Firestarter, working for a new source." I say "Piper!"

She comes down. She says "What's up?" I say "This is Emmet. He's a Firestarter." She nods. I say "Who's the source?" She says "The Source. He's a very powerful demon." I say "How powerful?" She says "Almost too powerful to vanquish." I look to Emmet. I say "We're screwed." Piper says "Why?" I say "Emmet here is supposed to work for a new one." Piper faints. We run over to her. She wakes up.

She says "What happened?" I say "You fainted." She says "The Source." Emmet says "They called me the Ultimate Elemental." I say "Ringing any bells, Piper." She shakes her head no. I say "Alright, let's go." Joe says "What about us?" I say "Oh crap. You stay." Fawn says "But what about Joe's ice thing?" Piper says "What ice thing?" I say "I'll tell you later." Bay touches me. She pauses for a minute. I say "Bay what happened?" She says "I just saw something." I say "What did you see?" She says "There were six people. They sorta faded and then there were you." I look to Piper. She says "Premonition?" I say "Well what the hell is going on here?" Piper says "What?" I say "Fawn, Karey, Gena, and Liss try not to use any powers while we're gone?" Piper says "They have powers?" I say "Apparently." She nods. I say "Emmet, take my hand. See you guys." Chris and Wyatt wave. Emmet looks to me and I nod. He smiles. He's kinda cute. I wink and then the five of us orb to Magic School.

The place looks a little better than it did. Leo's standing there. He says "Hey guys what's up?" I say "Elementals? Ring a bell?" He nods. He points to a couple books. I wink and they come down. He looks to me and I shrug. I say "Ok, grab a book." Leo says "What are we looking for?" I say "Ultimate Elemental, look for something to do we 6 people." We flip for about a half an hour and then Leo says "Got it." He brings the book over to me.

I read "The Ultimate Elemental. The most powerful elemental ever known." I pause. I say "Why is it always most powerful ever known with you people?" I continue to read "It controls all six elements; fire, water, air, earth, weather, and lighting." Zeke says "Does it say how to find them?" I say "No it just says that it connects to all other elementals." Piper says "We can test on Emmet." I say "How?" She says "Well if he is the one than he has the special connection, right?" I say "So let's try it."

He says "I can't." I say "Just try. Close your eyes." He shuts them. I say "Concentrate on your power. Call for an Elemental." He squints and nothing happens. We sigh. I say "At least he's not it." Zeke says "That book left out something important." I say "What?" Colt says "It says if all of the elementals are together on a full moon, evil will rule." I say "And all they need is this Ultimate Elemental. But if they can't find it, then they'll more than likely go after a group of Elementals who control one of the powers." Piper says "Do you trust Chris and Wyatt with the six of them? I mean until we know what's going on." I say "No, let's check on them. Leo keeps Emmet with you. He's safe here." Then Piper, the boys, and I orb to the Manor.

When we get there, the place is destroyed. Piper says "Oh they are picking this up." I yell "Chris, Wyatt." Chris yells from the attic "Up here." We head upstairs. That's all destroyed too. I say "Chris." Then I see a hand pop out from under some furniture. We go over to it. Colt uses his super strength to move it. I help Chris up. I say "What the hell happened?" Wyatt orbs and says "Your friends." Then the six orb in. I give them a scorn look. They smile.

I say "What happened?" Bay says "I have no idea." Chris points and says "Liss flys, Bay gets visions, Joe uses Cyrokinesis, Fawn uses Pathokinesis, Karey uses Psychokinesis, and Gena uses Knowledge Absorption." I say "I'm confused." Max runs in. I say "Hey there buddy. You want to tell us what's wrong with our friends?" He just barks. I roll my eyes. Piper says "The Destiny Ones." We all orb to Magic School.

Leo says "What took you so long?" I say "The Destiny One's book, where is it?" Leo says "Over there." We go over. I flip to the page. I say "Look, nine witches." Leo says "How does this help Emmet?" I say "It doesn't. It all adds up. Them having powers. They're the other six." Joe says "What other six?" I say "But it says something about angels and love agents." Piper says "Those are whitelighters and cupids." I say "So according to this, Bay, Fawn, and Karey are cupid-witches, and the rest of our whitelighter-witches." Chris says "That explains all the chaos. New witches never know how to control their powers." Gena says "Ok so what do we do with Emmet's thing?" Emmet says "I've got an idea."

I say "Which is?" He says "The demons don't know, I'm not the one so let's make them think I am. Challenge them, I'll call for help and hopefully the real one will come." I say "I don't know." Piper says "Well it's really the only idea we have at the time." Leo says "Well the three of them will be there it case it doesn't work." I sigh. Colt says "Well let's do this." We get everything set up. The three of us hide in the corner of the other room. Emmet stands in the middle of the room. He puts his thumb up and Chris to signal him that he's ready. Chris uncloaks him. The demons shimmer in.

My head starts to hurt. I can hear this kinda whistle sound. I hold my ears. I try to focus on Emmet. The man says "Where are your friends?" Emmet says "I can handle you on my own." The sound gets louder. I try to ignore it. The woman says "What makes you think we aren't prepared?" He says "I just feel lucky." The man shoots a fireball. Emmet ducks. The sound is now practically screaming in my ears. I try to focus on the sound. Then all of a sudden, I'm facing the two demons.

The man says "Is a little witch gonna fight us?" I say "I'm more than any ordinary witch." The woman throws a fireball and I counter with water. Colt says "How did she do that?" Then something weird happened. I must have gone in to this all combat mode because I was blocking attacks left and right. I shoot electricity out of my hands and both demons are vanquished. Then everything came back into focus. I fell to the ground. It must have drained all my energy.

When I open my eyes again I'm laying on the couch. I say "What happened?" Piper says "I think we found the Ultimate Elemental." Colt says "Why'd she faint?" Leo says "Well all that power, when you're not ready to handle it, it can take a lot out of you." I say "So wait I'm the one?" Emmet says "Makes sense. Maybe the elemental in me knew to go to you for help." I nod. Everyone else but Emmet leaves.

Emmet sits next to me. He says "Thanks again." I say "I protect the innocent. It's what I do." He says "Well most wouldn't consider demons as innocent." I say "You had a pure heart." He says "You have beautiful eyes." We both smile. Then he leans toward me. Then our lips touch and finally we kiss. It lasts for a minute. Then it breaks. He says "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." I say "Oh no." He gets up and says "Goodnight." I nod. As he walks away, a small smile appears on my face.

There are two kids in a car. One has a pair of binoculars. The girl says "What are they doing now?" The boy says "Well one of them just gave the other some good lip." The girl says "Did you get any proof yet?" He says "Stakeouts take time." She says "We don't have any time. We need their help now." He says "They'll help us."

After seeing Emmet leave for Magic School, Leo sits next to me. I say "What?" He says "The first time is always the hardest." I say "First time?" He says "You fell for a demon." I say "I didn't fall for him." He smiles at me. I say "I just wish we had our real parents to talk to about this stuff." Leo says "Oh they're closer than you think." He winks. I say "I'm going to get some rest." I go upstairs. Kyle and Andy orb in.

Kyle says "When are you going to tell them?" Leo says "When they're ready." Andy says "Well that better be soon." Leo says "What's wrong?" Kyle says "It's only a matter of time Leo." Leo says "I thought we got them off their tails." Andy says "We did. But it won't be long before they find them again." Kyle says "And they need to be ready." Leo says "And that means being completely aware of everything, I know. I need more time."


	6. Little Big Leo

I was eating lunch with Bailee in front of the school and Colt and Zeke came running at me. I say "Hey Colt sit down, I bought you a sandwich." I hold it up for him to take it. He hits it out of my hand. I say "You owe me three bucks." Zeke throws a five dollar bill at me. I pick it up and put it in my pocket. Bay says "What's wrong with you guys?" Zeke says "No time." They pull me up and drag me around the school. Finally they stopped. I say "Ok you wanna tell me what's up?" They drag a little boy out. I say "Who is he?" Colt says "Oh well, he's, you know, Leo." I scream. Zeke covers my mouth. I say "You turned Leo into a kid." Zeke says "Maybe." I slap him. I say "Ok I'm not gonna freak out. What did Wyatt and Chris say?" Colt says "We haven't actually told them yet." I slap him. I say "Well what are we gonna do with him?" Colt says "Not a clue." Then I got an idea. I say "We'll talk on the bus." I take little Leo with me. I left them standing there clueless.

I went to the first teacher I thought of. I walked up to her desk with little Leo. I say "Hey Mrs. Silver, I need a favor." She says "Sure." I set little Leo on her desk. I say "This is my little brother, Leo; I need someone to watch while I go to classes." Leo says "You're not my sister." I cover his mouth before he could finish. I say "So could you?" She says "Tess, I have to teach classes." I say "I know but he's very quiet and he's the best little helper." She rolls her eyes. Then she says yes. I hugged her. I say to little Leo "I'll pick you up at the end of the day ok?" He nods. I go off to class.

Sixth bell went fine. Seventh bell Mrs. Silver called me out of Band. I ran up to her room. I never even thought that Leo might still have his powers. I ran through the door. She says "He's been doing that for the past ten minutes. She points to a corner. I run over to Leo. I say "Leo huney what's wrong?" He says "All these voices and noises." Her entire class is looking at us. Mrs. Sliver says "Ok let's just focus on the lesson." I pick Leo up. I say to Mrs. Silver "This happens all the time. I've got him." She says "Are you sure you don't want me to call your mom?" I say "No, she's busy." I walk out with Leo in my arms. I say "Should have known." I go back to Band.

At Band I set him next to me. Mr. Andrews says "Um Tess, who's that?" I say "This is my little brother Leo." Everyone gathers around us. One girl says "Why is he with you?" I say "Personal reasons." Mr. Andrews says "Well back to work." We play the music and everything went well. Social Studies were quiet. I just gave Leo stuff to draw with and it shut him up. Classic toddlers. Though he was a little giggly when we were watching a movie.

The rest of the day went smooth. I got on the bus with Leo. Ash says "Who's he?" I say "None of your business." I sit next to Colton and put little Leo on my lap. Zeke gets on and sits behind us. Zeke says "Well?" I say "He can hear the Elders and charges calling him." Colt says "Well we don't know how to turn him back and until we do, he's with you." I say "Me?" Zeke says "Besides he likes you best anyway." I roll my eyes. When I get off, I say to the boys "Fix this." I bring Leo into the house. My mom says "Why do you have a little boy?" I say "Um, I'm babysitting for someone." Mom says "Ok." I take him into my room.

I set him on the bed. I grab my phone. I call Colt. I say "So, what do we want to do with our little problem?" Colt says "Well, you could try the book." I say "Why can't you?" Colt says "Will you just do it?" I say "Fine." I pick up Leo. I grab my bag and head out. Mom says "Where are you going?" I say "Brian's." I leave the house. I orb to the Manor.

When I get there, I head up to the attic. I set Leo on the red couch and I head over to the book. I start to look through it. Then Piper comes in. Leo sits up straight. He says "Hey beautiful." Then he winks. I giggle. Piper says "Hello there." I say "Save it. She's like 30 years older than you." He says "Love knows no age." I say "But it does know height." Piper says "Who's he?" I say "That would be Leon." Leo stands on the couch and looks up to Piper. He says "Your eyes sparkle more than the stars in the midnight sky." Piper says "Thank you. What are you looking for?" I say "Oh just a spell."

Piper says "What spell?" I say "Well let's say you turn someone into a kid, how do you reverse it?" Piper says "Reversal spells are written when needed." I say "Which means I have to write one by myself." She nods. Leo says "And we can go get some juice boxes while she does that." Piper says "Sorry pal, I'm married." I say "Oh he knows." She says "What was that?" I say "Nothing." She leaves. Then Kyle and Andy orb in.

I say "Hey guys." Kyle says "Have you seen Leo?" I look to Leo. I say "No I haven't." Andy says "Who's the boy?" I say "None of your business." Kyle says "Ok. See you later." I text everyone to come to the Manor. About 30 minutes later they arrive. After explaining to the others, I told them my plan. Gena and Liss will watch Leo. Joe, Colt, and Zeke would try to find something at Magic School. And Bay, Karey, and Fawn would look in the book. While I'd try to write a spell. When I finished, they all nodded, and we all started on the assigned tasks that we had to do. There was only one big problem, how to get this entire thing pass Piper and them.

Gena and Liss got Leo down for a nap pretty quick. But I was having no luck with this spell. Bay says "Maybe you're trying too hard." I say "Why is this so hard?" Fawn says "You write stories, correct?" I nod. She says "Well what do you do when you have a case of writer's block?" I say "I usually listen to a song. Wait that's it." Karey says "What?" I finish the spell. I say "Done. Let's get the boys."

Later, we're ready to do the spell. I say to Leo "Ok could you stand here for a minute." He sways back and forth. I look to the boys and they nod. I hold the paper so they can see. We read "Old to young, let this magic be undone." White lights begin to appear and a man starts to appear. Soon, all of the lights disappear and an elderly man is standing in front of us. I say "Well what the hell?"

The man walks to us and then hugs us. Colt says "Why is he hugging us?" I say "How the heck am I supposed to know?" Zeke says "It was your spell." Then the man lets go. He looks at me and starts to touch my face. He says "This is certainly interesting." I grab his hands and say "Sir, who are you?" He says "Well geez you'd think you'd recognize me." Piper enters and says "Guys what's going on in here?" The man turns around and says "Piper." Piper says "Leo?" I say "Leo?"

Piper says "Ok, what is going on here?" I say "Well Colt and Zeke turned Leo into a kid, and then we tried a reversal spell for it, and he appeared." Piper says "I guess for the why I should ask you?" The man says "Tess conjured me." I say "What's conjured?" Piper says "So she conjures too?" The man nods. Piper says "Is there anything they can't do?" He shrugs. I say "I'm confused." The man says "I'm Leo, from the future." I say "You have to be kidding me."

Older Leo says "Magic may work in weird ways but it always works." Piper says "Well why do you think you're here?" Older Leo says "Obviously something to do with them." He points to the nine of us. I say "I could really use some Asprin." Older Leo takes out a pill bottle and puts a pill in my hand. I say "How did you?" He says "Future." I say "Do we know anyone who's good with the future?" Piper yells "Chris, Wyatt." The boys orb in.

Chris says "What's up?" Piper says "Your father, in age." She points to older Leo. He smiles and waves. My phone rings. I pick it up. I say "Hey mom. Well, no. Ok. Bye." Older Leo says "Oh my god." I say "What?" He says "Where am I?" I point to little Leo. He's sucking on his thumb. Older Leo looks to me with a shocked face. He says "We have to fix me." I say "Yeah."

He says "Magic School." I say "Alright." We head over. Max is there. Older Leo says "Max how is you?" Max says "Should I know him?" I say "It's Leo." He nods. Then I see a hand waving. I look at the face and it's Emmet. I walk over to him. He says "Why did I suspect you'd be back so soon?" I say "What's up?" He says "Oh nothing much. Giving Max a hand with the school." I say "Cool." He says "I should apologize for last time." I kiss him on the cheek and say "Don't." Then I go over to the gang.

Older Leo has a smile on his face. I say "What?" He says "Nothing." I say "So how do we unconjure someone?" Older Leo says "Usually it's done through spell." Piper says "What about the return to something to its time spell?" Older Leo says "First we need to figure out why I'm here." Then Kyle orbs in. He says "Big problem, Leo's missing." I say "He's actually right here." I point to little Leo. Kyle looks to Piper. She nods.

I say "But why?" He says "To clear the air." Kyle shakes his head. I say "What?" He says "Oh I should let me tell you." I say "Ok." He says "Let me see that spell, you should have from old to young." I nod. I say "Well, I guess you're ready." He hugs me. I say "Why do you keep doing that?" He says "You'll know. In time." I say "Ok are future people always this cryptic?" Chris says "Pretty much." Piper, Kyle, Leo, and Wyatt laugh. Colt says "I'm so confused." Older Leo says "You get used to it buddy." Zeke says "Do we?" I say "So what's this spell?" Piper hands me a sheet of paper.

I say "Ok this should work right?" Leo nods. The boys and I read "A time for everything, and everything in its place. Return what has been moved, through time and space." Leo waves at us. Little Leo says "Bye." I say "Ok, Leo helped me find the problem we had to say from." Colt says "All that over one silly little word." Piper says "Witchcraft is very specific." We all laugh. We say "From old to young, let this magic be undone." Then all of a sudden little Leo turns into himself again.

Leo says "What just happened?" The three of us hug him. He says "Yikes. What did I miss?" I say "A lot." Max says "Very good. Your first reversal spells." Colt says "Yeah and it may be one of our lasts." Max says "Why's that?" Zeke says "No spells for me. At least for a little while anyway." Max says "Good, witchcraft is tricky." Joe says "And picky." We all laugh.

Back at the Manor, Leo wanted to talk to the nine of us. When we go into the living room, everyone's there. Leo, Piper, Kyle, Andy, Paige, Phoebe, and 2 other guys I have no clue who they are. Leo says "Guys sit down." I say "What's up?" Kyle says "There's something we need to tell you." Colt says "Who are they?" Phoebe says "This is my husband Coop. And Paige's husband Henry." Joe says "Ok." Andy says "We've kept something from you. Something about you, from you." Liss says "What kind of thing?" Piper says "You're not just the Destiny Ones." Gena says "What else are we?" Leo says "You're Halliwells."

I say "As in your kids?" Leo says "Yes." Piper says "You, Zeke, and Colt are ours." Paige says "Joe, Gena, and Melissa are mine and Henry's." Phoebe says "And Bailee, Fawn, and Karey are mine and Coop's." I say "But how is that possible?" Leo says "We just felt you should know." Joe says "Where do we go from here?" Paige says "We see where life takes us." Fawn says "Well I think we should get to know each other first." Piper says "Well, first thing you need to do, is get home. Your parents are probably worried sick."

After everyone left I was sitting by the fireplace thinking. Then Chris came in. He says "Let me guess, they told you." I say "Hold did you know?" Chris says "This is the place to go when you're confused." I say "Did you know about it?" He says "Yeah. They told me not too long ago. But hey, it just is." I say "We were important to them?" He says "Yeah, you guys are all I've heard about for the last 6 months." I lay my head on his chest. I say "It's just all confusing. Where am I supposed to start?" He says "You could start with the bouquet of flowers on the table for you." I get up and go into the living room. There are flowers and a note. It says: We need to talk, Emmet. We sure do.


End file.
